Memories of the Lost
by Laylacat11
Summary: Lizzy and Izzy go on and adventure through time and space trying to unravel the past and save their new found freinds from the destructive doom of the lost. Souls will be torn, hearts broken, and lives shattered as the dare to continue on their perilous journey.


**Hey I hope you guys like this story, I worked relly hard to get it finished in time to post it so I hope you like t and yes for those who are reading, ****_"The Secret Keeper"_**** I'm working on chapter six and will post it as soon as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and the plot. Ignio Straffi and nickelodeon own all rights to winx club.**

* * *

It was another peaceful day on shall, an ancient planet in the magix dimension not far from its capital magix a town known for its three magix schools, Redfountain, Cloudtower, and Alfea. What the residents of Magix didn't know was that there was also a fourth school hidden beneath the shadows of cloudtower high above the rock. Only the best of Magix most loyal villans can flee from justice and let themselves be enveloped in the pure utter darkness that the schools walls give off.

A small impish girl with bright red hair walked towards the portal with her luggage on her arm. Her mother had kicked her out of the house ten hours before the portal even showed up just to make sure she was there on time.

The longer the girl stared the more fuzzy the image became. She looked away from it just in time to see a tall frizzy haired girl with big green eyes run up beside her.

"Hey Izzy!" She called out

"Hey Lizzy!" Izzy called back

Both girls grinned at each other they had become friends ever since that day that they found out that their names sounded similar. THey loved going around and looking at the adults confused faces as they messed up both their names.

"I guess It's now or never!" Both girls called out as they raced towards the now closing portal. Once on the other side both girls found themselves to be in utter shock and humiliation as they stared at the beautiful school and all the students stared at them. The embarrassment wasn't from the stares and the looks they got but from the people who belonged to those peeping eyes.

All the students had to be in their late thirty's to early forty's. They all had multiple scars and wore what looked to be a prison jumpsuit. "What do you think your doing here?" One asked behind them. Both Izzy and Lizzy found themselves utterly speechless as a tall and graceful woman stepped in front of them.

"Isn't this Alfea, college for fairies?" Izzy asked

The whole place erupted into an evil laughter.

"Alfea? What kind of joke is this?" The woman asked.

"No joke ma'am we just walked through a portal that was supposed to go to Alfea and now were here." Lizzy said as a speechless Izzy looked around her suddenly aware of the prisoner dressed people walked towards them forming a large circle around them and the woman.

"Interesting, perhaps it was just a mistake, a prank pulled by another student on you two girls. I will send you to Alfea on one condition."

"What is it ma'am?" The girls asked in unison.

"Never tell anyone about this place." The woman said with a dead look in her eye.

The woman raised her scarred wrists and mumbled a few un-verbal words. A portal opened as she closed her eyes and whispered, "Now leave and never turn back."

* * *

The girls feeling a little curious and a little scared ran into the portal and arrived to welcoming pink pearly gates. Two women stood in the middle of the courtyard, one with brown hair a sailor suit and a clipboard complete with a pen. The other had white hair, an odd suit, and had an ageless space around her.

"Your late!" The brown-haired woman said not looking up from her clipboard as the two girls walked up to her and the other woman.

"Calm down Griselda they probably got lost." The white-headed woman spoke softly to the woman as if talking to an old friend.

"Y-yeah we got lost." Izzy muttered under her breath.

"None the less you two are still late. This will not go unpunished." Griselda said.

"Were sorry ma'am." Lizzy said

"Yeah we didn't mean to be late." Izzy added.

A short little man in a leprechaun outfit complete with brown curled hair skipped up to the girls followed by a woman in a large floppy red hat complete with a red slim dress that showed off her glorious curves. Following her was a young elvish man. He reminded the girls of Izzy's clumsy little brother Dallan.

"So these are the students who didn't show up." The short man said giving a small curtsey to the girls.

"You should really lay off them Griselda they are, after all just freshman." The floppy hatted one said.

The elf was speechless as he stared the girls up and down getting a nudge from the floppy hated woman and few whispers were exchanged between them. He opened his mouth as if to say something but was cut short by Griselda, "Fine your punishment is lifted but I won't go easy on you two if you are late again."

"Yes ma'am." They said.

"Come on," The elf said,"I'll show you two to your rooms." He bowed and lifted their bags while the girls curtsied and followed him.

Once far enough away from the others the elf spoke up and said, "You two really got lucky that me and the other teachers were there or else you would have gotten the Griselda punishment and believe you me it's not an easy one."

"We know."

"So where did that portal take you two first?" He asked.

The girls stopped walking and stared at him mouths agape slowly turning their heads to look at each other. They wondered how this elf knew about the portal. They also wondered what else he knew.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. Please review if thats your thing. Thanks!**


End file.
